


Scarf, Colours, and Promises

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Happy Birthday Neuer and Uchida, M/M, Memories, Slash, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua ini berawal dari sebuah scarf, sebuah warna dan sebuah janji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf, Colours, and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Birthday, Neuer and Uchida! well, telat banget malah...

**Gelsenkirchen. March 27, 2014**

 

Menatap langit mungkin hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang kau bisa lakukan saat ini. Termenung –tidak, bahkan kau rasa kau tidak punya apapun untuk dipikirkan. Hanya menatap mahakarya ciptaan Tuhan yang tak terbatas, menenggelamkan diri dan membiarkan jiwamu tersesat di sana hanya untuk mencari ketenangan. Cahaya kota Gelsenkirchen memang tak secerah biasanya –kali ini lebih redup, namun tak gelap. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan seperti tengah melindungimu dari sinar yang akan menusuk.

Tak ada sinar pun, kau merasa hatimu sudah lebih dulu tertusuk.

Bukan –bukan oleh duri tajam atau apapun kata yang terkesan sangat berlebihan. Sulit bagimu untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk mewakili segalanya. Kau membiarkan segala pikiran terlepas dari benakmu, menghilangkan kepenatan akan cedera yang mengganggu otot pahamu. Berbaring di sini, enggan bergerak barang sesenti. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik awan selama sepersekian detik sebelum mengalihkan padanganmu pada ponselmu yang kini berbunyi nyaring.

 _Captain Bene_.

Seseorang yang juga bernasib sama sepertimu menelponmu pagi ini, bahkan ketika waktu belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Kau mengerang kecil sekaligus merenggangkan kedua kakimu sebelum meraih ponselmu sendiri, “Ya?”

“ _Ucchii_ apa kabar?”

Sebutan itu sempat membuatmu menghela nafas pelan –hampir semua orang memanggilmu seperti itu, termasuk rekan dan kaptenmu sendiri. Ya, hampir. Hanya Julian dan seorang lainnya yang sesungguhnya ingin kau lupakan. Lidah Asia dengan Eropa tentu berbeda dan kau pun memahami hal itu, tapi berbeda dengan… _dia_.

“Aku baik, Kapten,” Tuturmu kemudian. Bisa kau rasakan dirinya tersenyum kecil di seberang sana –sedikit membuatmu curiga mengetahui bahwa untuk apa kaptenmu meneleponmu sepagi ini – “Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada apa?”

“Mau jalan-jalan tidak? Aku bosan, nih.” – dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan? Tunggu –apa kau tidak salah dengar? Kau mengernyit heran akan ucapan seorang _central defender_   yang entah kenapa seolah mengajakmu untuk bermain-main ditengah paruh kedua Bundesliga –yang notabennya sudah memasuki laga-laga krusial.

“Kapten –“

_Aku tidak mau keluar. Hari ini._

“Oh –ayolah, _Ucchii_. Bukankah dokter medis mengatakan bahwa kita harus tetap berolahraga pagi untuk mempercepat penyembuhan?”

_Aku tidak mau –apapun alasannya._

“Tapi Kapten, aku hanya ingin berbaring saja hari ini. Kepalaku sedikit sakit, kurasa…” Jelasmu dengan sedikit alibi. Kepalamu sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit –tapi hatimu, yang entah mengapa memaksamu untuk tidak meninggalkan kasur beserta bantal-bantal empuk yang berserakan.

“Berpikiran seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin lemah, _Ucchii_. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun –aku akan tiba di rumahmu dua puluh menit lagi –“

“Bene –aku tidak –“

“ – Sampai jumpa.”

_Tapi aku tidak mau._

Kau menghela nafas. Jikalau memang Kapten benar-benar memaksamu, kau takkan bisa menolak. Apalagi jika dia membawa nama kesehatan sebagai tameng pelindung agar kau mematuhi dan mengikuti sarannya. Coba pikirkan –apa hubungannya penyembuhan dengan jalan-jalan santai? Seharusnya ia mengajakmu untuk berolahraga di _gym_ terdekat, bukannya malah mengajakmu berkeliling.

Mau tak mau, kau terpaksa beranjak dari kasur empukmu dan berbenah sebelum Kapten datang dan menyeretmu untuk _berjalan santai_.

“Seharusnya ia mengajak Mats, bukan aku,” Rutukmu pelan seiring mencari kemeja santai untuk kau kenakan. Ya, santai –entah kenapa kau malah muak mendengar kata itu. Bagaimana bisa kau bersantai –maksudmu, benar-benar _bersantai_ di saat pikiranmu penuh akan satu hal yang entah apa namanya.

Tidak –bahkan bukan _satu hal_ , melainkan _satu orang_.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah _scarf_ berwarna biru laut dengan hiasan putih terjatuh dengan sangat elit. Mencium lantai sebelum kau sempat meraihnya. Kau pun berjongkok dan menatapi _scarf_ itu –hasrat untuk memakainya saat jalan-jalan nanti pun timbul dalam hati, tapi orang sinting macam apa yang memakai _scarf_ di saat matahari bersinar terik?

Tunggu – _Eropa berbeda dengan Asia_ , batinmu seiring senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahmu. Gelsenkirchen belum memasuki musim panas dan hal ini memungkinkanmu untuk memakai _scarf_   ini tanpa dilihat aneh oleh banyak pasang mata. Lagipula, cuaca mendung seperti ini akan membuatmu sakit jika kau tak berhati-hati.

Akhirnya kau memilih kemeja abu-abu polos serta celana _jeans_ hitam untuk kau padukan dengan _scarf_ biru itu. Entahlah –kau hanya ingin memakainya, meski pada dasarnya kau lupa barang itu milik siapa. Julian? Mungkin, seingatmu ia pernah memakaikannya padamu saat _scarf_ itu terjatuh dari dalam tasmu di musim dingin beberapa bulan lalu. Kapten Bene? Bisa saja, karena ia menyukai warna biru. Atau mungkin rekan-rekan dari Schalke karena sungguh – _scarf_ ini mirip persis dengan _scarf _Die Königsblauen__  yang seringkali kau lihat.

Ketukan pada pintu depan rumahmu berhasil membuyarkan pikiranmu atas _scarf_ tersebut. Kau akan menanyakannya pada Kapten, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau melirik pada jam dinding kamarmu, tepat dua puluh menit setelah ia meneleponmu pagi ini –ia memang orang yang sangat _on time_.

“Tunggu sebentar Kapten –“

Ketika kau membuka pintu, kau begitu terkejut karena seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanmu kini bukanlah sosok Benedikt Höwedes, melainkan –

“Kau…”

Tenggorokanmu tercekat. Mulutmu memang terbuka lebar, namun kau tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matamu membelalak, terhenyak akan keberadaan sosok yang sesungguhnya sangat tak ingin kau temui _hari ini_.

_Demi Tuhan._

“Hai, _Uschi_.”

Kakimu terpaku pada lantai dingin tanpa alas apapun. Ingin rasanya kau membanting pintu sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, namun kau terlambat –nyatanya sapaan hangat dari sosok dihadapanmu ini tetap membuatmu terdiam membisu. Apalagi dengan sebutannya padamu yang berbeda.

_Bagaimana bisa –_

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil –membuatmu sangat ingin untuk mengusirnya saat ini juga. Tidak seharusnya ia datang kemari karena sungguh –kabur dari latihan beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan merupakan tindakan bunuh diri. Lagipula apa ia punya alasan yang cukup logis? Tidak – _dia_ bukan orang yang seperti itu.

“Kenapa kau diam saja –ayo jalan-jalan.”

“Di mana Kapten?”

Sesungguhnya nada suaramu membuat apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan tak bisa disebut sebagai kalimat pertanyaan –begitu dingin dan sinis. Antara heran dan marah, tentu saja –bukan pada Kapten, melainkan pada _dia_. Jika memang Kapten tak bisa datang, kenapa harus _dia_?

_Kenapa?_

“Benni?” Senyum kecilnya membuatmu jengah, “Ia bertemu denganku dalam perjalanannya kemari. Tapi kemudian ada seseorang meneleponnya –kurasa dokter medis dari klub kalian. Ia menitipkan salam maaf karena membatalkan janji sepihak seperti ini,”

Ia menelan ludah, sepertinya sudah bisa menebak bagaimana responmu jika ia mengatakan –

“Sebagai gantinya, ia memintaku untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan.”

Kalimat itu sukses membuatmu mengucapkan _Apa?!_   dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak elit.

 _Oh –demi Tuhan_ , _tidak lagi…_

Kenapa harus _dia_? Mungkin adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang kini tersemat dalam benakmu. Sosok yang kini berganti warna –meninggalkan ribuan janji tak terucap. Satu kesempatan yang terbuang, yang tersisa kini hanyalah sebatas cuap-cuap. Tak bisa. Tidak lagi, tidak dengannya.

“Aku tidak mau,” Ujarmu tegas –sedikit meringis tapi tak cukup terdengar olehnya. _Ia bertemu denganku dalam perjalanannya kemari_ , kalimat singkat itu mungkin tak berarti apa-apa bagimu –tapi jika kau telusuri lebih jauh, apakah kau bisa jelaskan kenapa seorang Benedikt Höwedes bisa bertemu dengan Manuel Neuer di _Gelsenkirchen_? Untuk apa _dia_ datang ke Gelsenkirchen? Mengenang masa lalu? Oh –yang benar saja.

“Kenapa?”

Kau terdiam. Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatmu tak bisa berkutik. Alasan yang selama ini menghantui benakmu bukanlah hal yang cukup logis jika kau nyatakan secara gamblang.

_Karena kau telah berubah…_

“Aku tak mau menjawabnya.”

_Manu…_

_“Aku janji akan mempertahankan gawang kita untuk negaramu, Uschi.”_

_“Kau tahu –tadinya aku takut jika kita kalah dan tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Syukurlah kita menang.”_

_“Aku janji akan bertahan –tidak akan pindah.”_

 

Terlalu banyak mengumbar janji tentu akan menyakiti hati seseorang jika tak bisa menepatinya. Kau berbalik seolah siap untuk menutup pintu sebelum ia berkata sekali lagi, “Senangnya kau masih memakai _scarf_   itu.”

Kau ingat sekarang. _Scarf_ ini memang pemberian darinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke 23. Tahun yang sama saat ia resmi berganti warna. Menyakitkan…

“Aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya,” Spontan kau melepaskan _scarf_ itu dan membiarkannya menggantung pada lenganmu yang terkulai. Sesungguhnya kau tidak mau –siapapun yang memberikannya, kau takkan sudi mengembalikannya. Tapi kau paham bahwa jika kau mempertahankannya, kau akan terjebak pada masa lalu.

“Tidak perlu,” Kau bisa mendengar kekecewaan itu dengan sangat jelas , “Dan jika kau tak mau berjalan-jalan bersamaku, tak masalah. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk memberikanmu ini.”

Kau berbalik sekali lagi, kali ini untuk menatap sebuah kotak berwarna biru bergaris merah yang ia pegang. Kau mengernyit heran –warna yang sedikit mengingatkanmu pada sebuah klub sepakbola di ranah Catalonia.

“Happy Birthday, _Uschi_.”

Ia meraih tanganmu dan memaksamu untuk merengkuh kotak itu, tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengecup pelan kepalamu sebelum melangkah pergi. Beberapa detik sungguh bermakna, kau tak sadar bahwa bulir hangat telah mengalir dari sudut matamu. Semakin jauh. Seharusnya ia tak pernah mengucapkan janji seperti itu.

Kau mengenggam erat kotak itu, menahan sekuat mungkin yang kau bisa agar kau tetap berdiri tegak dan tidak tersungkur pada lantai kemudian merutuk pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ingin membukanya, kau tahu bahwa Manuel Neuer menyimpan sebuah misteri dibalik hadiah-hadiah kecil yang ia berikan padamu –lebih baik tidak sekarang, bukan?

Seharusnya kau bisa memberikan respon yang baik terhadapnya.

“Happy Birthday, Manu.”

Tak perlu kau tahu bahwa jauh di sana, Manuel Neuer tersenyum lega melihatmu menerima hadiah itu.

“Terima kasih, Benni.”

Begitu pula sosok yang berdiri disampingnya, “Kau tahu, aku takkan membiarkan kalian berdua bersedih di hari ulang tahun kalian.”


End file.
